veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Mephala/BackgroundTrivia
Lore Abandonment, Isolation, Ignorance, Disrespect. This is the pain that every Lykos cub has to face throughout their childhood, before they prove themselves as worthy members of the society. Some get there by endurance and survival, some by pure luck. What happened to Mephala, one could call a miracle. Before she was born, her father left their family on an unknown journey, never to be seen again. At the age of six, when a mysterious disease was running rampant across Magnifide, her brothers either escaped to the ends of the world like cowards, or tried to find the cure for the mysterious infection, followed by her mother's death to said sickness. A little girl, abandoned in a community where everyone cares for themselves, where there's no time to help such miserable people, where she was basically sentenced to death since the very beginning. However, what every Lykos has in common, it's their perseverance, they would never stay down, even in the most dire of times. If one really is a true Lykos, they would take the matters into their own hands, overcome the odds, and prevail, no matter how. This culture is brutal, but for them it's as common as having an innate talent of talking to nature for Elves. First few weeks of such a life were quite tormenting for young Mephala. She had to learn the basics of a Lykos life all on her own. Hunting, Survival skills, Leadership and living in a pack, there's no schools for such professions, these skills are expected to be known. While practice on chasing small rabbits or finding a source of drinkable water were fairly simple, gaining interpersonal skills was nearly impossible. Nobody wants to stick with an orphan who barely knows how to lighten a fireplace or construct a simple spear. That's how packs work, only the strongest and the toughest will be willingly accepted, not a desperate child. Soon enough she realised that there was no use trying to get along with anyone. She did however try to take advantage of the fact that her hunts gave her a lot of resources, which then she could use for trading. On one day, when Mephala went to the town market, to sell some rabbit and deer skins. Once she got there, she made quite a business with few Tradesmen. She made quite an impression on local town folk, people knew already that she wasn't just doing buisness for someone else, the way how serious she was clearly showed that she has went through a lot. Later that day, when Mephala had left the market and went back into the woods, an unknown elf stopped her. He was accompanied by a few human mercenaries, armoured and equipped with rapiers, and he himself was wearing a rather tough looking armour. Isn't it dangerous for such a little girl to go out into those dark woods with such riches? You may never know what could happen... - The Elf said, and right after that, his guards attacked confused Mephala, beating her to unconsciousness and robbing her of all money she had made. After a short while once she regained consciousness, she could see the very same elf and his company terrorizing the market, this was Mephala's first encounter of a race other than Lykos, and through the prism of what she saw, that was how she percieved other races of magnifide. Snooty, arrogant, and most importantly to her, all of them thought of Lykos kind as a bunch of dirty, worthless street dogs. She was filled with anger, disgust, the only thing she desired right now was to take vengance upon that scum. As mentioned before, Lykos are incredibly resistant, and they do not forget so easily. After recovery, Mephala started to train herself not only as a hunter, but as an assassin too. She had spent years of training, using various weapons in combat, scrapping materials for new equipement, sharpening her senses, gaining all the information she could get about that elf. Several years of her life dedicated to taking vengance upon that one person who got away with such indignity towards an entire race. Thanks to her research, she discovered that that elf was named Filveren Veassen, and apperantly was a very famous and respected entrepreneur, who was most known for supplying weapons, armours and war machines for various armies, shame nobody knew about his prejudice, or maybe did, but it was accepted in the elven community. From the latest reports, he was supposed to attend to the ceremony, presenting his newest armament combining physical force and magical powers, which was then meant to be delivered to the empire Ethernight as a gift for Empress Ramilda Solsworn. It was her chance the get him unexpectedly, and deliver a justful death. Several days later, when the ceremony was at hand, everything was ready, Mephala was in position, hidden within the crowds not recognized by anyone, with her weapons hidden under the coat, traps set in the potential escape paths, all that was needed was the target. Suddenly, he leaned forward from behind the curtains and started his speech. As he was standing on the stage, he kept on rambling about how great his newest invention is, without even a single thought that this could be his last day on earth. And as he was about to finish, a sharp, piece of metal on a chain pierced through his clothing, and pulled him from the stage. He was at the mercy of his torturer, a vengeful young Lykos, with a burning hatred towards other races held for years. Mephala ignored panicking crowd and overall chaos she caused, she started to tear defenseless elf apart, shredding his body to bits, opening wounds everywhere, spilling his blood on the pavement, while suprisingly leaving him alive, just to ask him one last thing. Give me one reason, why that little girl shouldn't kill you right now... - Right after Mephala said that, Filveren bled to death, breathing his last breath. Mephala stood up, and noticed that she was surrounded by guards, but it was no problem for her, as she could easily outrun them through the planned escape paths, as the wardens kept on stepping into traps heavily crippling themselves. Just as Mephala was about to leave the elvish town, she heard an unfamiliar, yet friendly voice from behind. I've seen what you've done there... - It turned out to be another Lykos, which was quite suprising, but relieving at the same time. We've been trying to track down that bastard for quite some time... but it seems that you've done the job for us - Said the stranger "We?" What do you mean? - Mephala replied Oh, excuse me... my name is Rizha, I'm a member of a Guild of Golden Fang. We're bounty hunters, to be exact. Does that make me your target now? I don't care about your little buisness, all I wanted was to repay this Biya for what he's done. Don't worry, you're not on our watchlist now... We'd like you to join us, actually... Wait... what?! You have proven as an extraordinary assassin... Now this might seem to you a bit rude, but the only reason we haven't taken down Veassen was because we've been observing you for quite some time already, we wanted to see if you could handle such a task. - Mephala instantly punched Rizha in the face after he finished that sentence. Then why the hell didn't you help me out?! You've seen what he's done! You should have taken action and not make use of one desperate child! - Rizha was still recovering from that punch, after the pain weakened, he said back: You know exactly how it works in Lykos society, you have to prove that you're worth something, if you would just be lead by hand this whole time, we wouldn't discover your inner potential, and you wouldn't gain the experience to handle anything on your own. Isn't that obvious? - Mephala realised that it all made sense, and didn't need to add anything to it. Rizha soon spoken - So, would you do this honor to us... and join our guild? We would be glad to have such an ally like you... - Without a doubt, Mephala agreed. As soon as Mephala joined the Guild of Golden Fang, she quickly rose in ranks, she flawlessly fulfilled all the given tasks, and made quite a lot of allies in the guild, the most important factor being shared hatered towards other races, for how they percieve Lykos kind. Mephala became one of the most famous bounty hunters in quite a short time span. The newest assignment, lead her to the biggest attack in history. The coup on the Ethernight empire, to bring down the tyrannical union of Elves, Humans, Zwergen, and whoever left was there. Mephala was sent there first few weeks before the attack, for the investigation so that her they could plan the attack better. Once she got there, she noticed that there was pretty much nothing left of the empire. Burning ruins of various buildings, streets filled with corpses of the citizens and pavements covered in blood and ashes, instead of running away, Mephala decided to investigate, what exactly was going on over there. The signs of battle, lead her to the purlieus of the Prime Gate, from the distance, she could see various races, battling each other in an endless clash. Humans, Elfs, Demons, Ancients, Orcs, it wasn't important for Mephala what exactly was going on, and what was the meaning of this sudden conflict, she saw this as an opportunity for herself, to settle scores with the empire, and end it once and for all, one by one... Trivia *The word "Biya" that Mephala had used to call Filveren Veassen is a vulgar insult in Lykos language.